Tom Lantos
Thomas Peter Lantos, znany jako Tom Lantos (ur. 1 lutego 1928 jako Lantos Tamás Péter, zm. 11 lutego 2008) – amerykański polityk, urodzony na Węgrzech w rodzinie żydowskiej, w latach 1981-2008 reprezentował 11., a następnie 12. okręg wyborczy stanu Kalifornia w Izbie Reprezentantów. W latach 2007-2008 przewodniczącył Komisji Spraw Zagranicznych Izby Reprezentantów. Lantos, będący w czasie II wojny światowej członkiem antyfaszystowskiego ruchu oporu i więźniem obozu koncentracyjnego, należał do najbardziej liberalnych polityków w Kongresie. Życie przed emigracją Przyszły kongresman przyszedł na świat w Budapeszcie. Jego ojciec, Pal Lantos, był bankierem, a matka, Anna, uczyła języka angielskiego w szkole średniej. Rodzina była wyznania mojżeszowego, lecz zarazem świecka. W czasie okupacji niemieckiej pod koniec wojny, kiedy zainstalowano na Węgrzech skrajnie antysemicki i prohitlerowski marionetkowy rząd Ferenca Szálasiego, Lantos brał udział w ruchu oporu (już przedtem był politycznie nastawiony przeciwko nazistom i ich sprzymierzeńcom). Przypłacił to aresztowaniem, wysiedleniem i pobytem w obozie koncentracyjnym, gdzie zmuszany był do pracy. Lantos był jedynym ocalałym więźniem kacetu, który kiedykolwiek zasiadał w amerykańskim Kongresie. Dwukrotnie próbował ucieczki, uważając, jak sam potem powiedział, iż "nie ma nic do stracenia". Za drugim razem udało mu się powrócić do Budapesztu. Przetrwać pomógł mu w dużej mierze "aryjski" wygląd (blond włosy i niebieskie oczy), a także pomoc szwedzkiego dyplomaty Raoula Wallenberga, który korzystając ze swej pozycji i wynikających z niej uprawnień, uratował wielu Żydów od zagłady, umieszczając ich (m.in. Lantosa i jego ciotkę) pod ochroną ambasady. Mimo iż Lantos nigdy osobiście nie poznał swego wybawcy, kiedy został kongresmanem w dowód uznania przeforsował uchwałę nadającą mu honorowe obywatelstwo USA i wzywającą do wyjaśnienia jego dalszych losów w ZSRR. Po wojnie Tom Lantos rozpoczął studia na uniwersytecie w Budapeszcie (1946). Pierwsze lata w nowym kraju Sam Lantos powiadał o sobie, iż jest "Amerykaninem z wyboru" (ang. An American by choice). Latem 1947 r., dzięki uzyskanemu stypendium, mógł wyjechać do USA. Do Nowego Jorku przybył w sierpniu tegoż roku, gdzie postanowił zostać na stałe. Studiował dalej na University of Washington oraz University of California (ekonomia, doktorat w 1953). Przed rozpoczęciem kariery w Izbie, Lantos pracował jako profesor ekonomii, dziennikarz telewizyjny oraz senacki doradca ds. gospodarczych i zagranicznych. Izba Reprezentantów Mimo utraty przez demokratów stanowiska Prezydenta USA oraz większości w Senacie po wyborach w 1980 r., zachowali oni kontrolę nad Izbą Reprezentantów, a nawet pokonali kilku urzędujących republikanów. Jednym z nich był William H. Roye z 11. okręgu Kalifornii, którego miejsce zajął Tom Lantos. Lantos z powodzeniem ubiegał się o reelekcję w latach: 1982, 1984, 1986, 1988, 1990, 1992, 1994, 1996, 1998, 2000, 2002, 2004 i 2006. Pozycje polityczne Jako kongresman Tom Lantos: * Popierał prawo do przerywania ciąży oraz badania nad komórkami macierzystymi w celach medycznych. * Sprzeciwiał się uczynieniu z PATRIOT Act stale obowiązującego prawa. * Popierał prawa mniejszości seksualnych, w tym prawa do zawierania małżeństw i adopcji. * Popierał zniesienie kary śmierci oraz głosował za obowiązkiem przeprowadzenia testów DNA przy wydawaniu wyroków śmierci przez sądy federalne. * Popierał legalizację marihuany do celów medycznych. * Sprzeciwiał się nieograniczonemu prawu do posiadania broni palnej. * Początkowo głosował za wysłaniem wojsk do Iraku, ale szybko znalazł się w opozycji wobec interwencji, uznając ją za błąd. Sprawy zagraniczne Jednymi z głównych przedmiotów zainteresowań Lantosa były sprawy zagraniczne. Jako jeden z niewielu demokratów popierał udział w pierwszej wojnie w Zatoce Perskiej w 1991 r. Doprowadził m.in. do przesłuchania przed Kongresem młodej mieszkanki Kuwejtu, która opowiedziała o zbrodniach popełnianych w jej kraju przez wojska okupacyjne. Później jednak się okazało, iż była to mistyfikacja, a ową kobietą była córka ambasadora Kuwejtu w USA, która zataiła swoją tożsamość. Jako jeden z założycieli i przywódców Congressional Human Rights Caucus Lantos nawoływał do zaangażowania Stanów Zjednoczonych wszędzie tam gdzie łamane są prawa człowieka (kładąc przy tym nacisk na współpracę z innymi krajami i ONZ). 28 kwietnia 2006 r. Lantos wraz z czterema innymi członkami Kongresu został aresztowany przed ambasadą Sudanu w Waszyngtonie za udział w nielegalnym zgromadzeniu, gdzie protestowano przeciwko bierności społeczności międzynarodowej wobec ludobójstwa w Darfurze. Rodzina W lipcu 1950 r. Tom Lantos ożenił się z Annette Tillemann, którą znał jeszcze z czasów dzieciństwa na Węgrzech. Mieli dwie córki: Annette i Katrinę. Lantos pozostał praktykującym Żydem, lecz jego żona i córki wyznawały mormonizm. Katrina jest żoną byłego demokratycznego kongresmana z New Hampshire i ambasadora w Danii Richarda Swetta. Ciekawostka * Lantos występował w nagrodzonym Oskarem dokumencie The Last Days w reżyserii Stevena Spielberga o holocauście. * Był właścicielem małego białego terriera o imieniu Mackó (po węgiersku "mały niedźwiedź"), który często przebywał ze swoim panem w jego biurze w Waszyngtonie, podobnie jak poprzedni pies kongresmana, pudel Gigi. Linki zewnętrzne * Strona oficjalna * Profil NNDB * On the Issues Kategoria:Członkowie Izby Reprezentantów Stanów Zjednoczonych z Kalifornii Kategoria:Węgrzy Kategoria:Żydowscy politycy Kategoria:Amerykańscy dziennikarze Kategoria:Amerykańscy ekonomiści Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1928 Kategoria:Zmarli w 2008 ar:توم لانتوس de:Tom Lantos en:Tom Lantos es:Tom Lantos eo:Tom Lantos fr:Tom Lantos he:טום לנטוס la:Thomas Lantos lb:Tom Lantos hu:Tom Lantos ja:トム・ラントス pt:Tom Lantos ru:Лантос, Том sq:Tom Lantos fi:Tom Lantos zh:湯姆·蘭托斯